Please Don't Leave Me
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Kat, an old friend of the brothers, meets again wiht the Winchesters. They go together on a new hunt. Oneshot


**HEY, HEY! ANOTEHR ONESHOT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**I was eating some candies while I was investigating this haunted house that the towns people say is haunted by some crazy family. So, as my job required, I was with my EMF scanning all the rooms that there were in the house, or should I say mansion. After finding nothing I opened the main door to exit the house till I bumped into someone. I almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for that someone's hand grabbing my forearm. When looked up I met the eyes of the man who could make my heart race. Yes, you got, the one and only Sam Winchester. Maybe you thought that I would say Dean, right? Well, Dean is not so understanding and caring as Sam. I've met the boys many times , even I hunted with them for months. However, we got separated after the breaking of the last seal. I was with them that day, when Sam finally killed that b**** of Ruby. He was brainwashed when he was with him, he didn't listen either me or Dean, his own brother.**

**Anyway, we stood there looking at each others eyes, till Dean spoke:**

**"****Hey Kat, long time no see" he smirked.**

**"Y****eah, since the breaking of the last seal" I answered him without taking my eyes from Sam.**

**"Y****eah! We got separated some way or another"**

**"R****eally, Dean?" I looked at him as I answered him sarcastically " I didn't notice"**

**"A****nd here is our dear, Kat, the sarcastic Kat" Dean said before hugging me.**

**"A****nd here is our Dean, jerk Dean" I smiled in the hug.**

**"B****i***"**

**"H****ey, I didn't say nothing" Sam protested.**

**"O****k, you're bitch 1 and she is bitch 2" he explained.**

**"S****o, how have you been, Kat?" Sam asked me awkwardly.**

**"Y****ou know, the same as always" I smiled at him.**

**"S****o why are you here?" Dean asked.**

**"W****ell, I thought that it would be fun to come and sleep here, you see I don't have enough money for a motel so, why not try a haunted mansion?" I said sarcastically.**

**"H****ahaha, really funny" he said.**

**"H****ave you found anything? Sam asked me.**

**"N****ope. No EMF no nothing" I informed them "How about we go and eat something?" I suggested.**

**"S****ounds great with me, how about you, Sammy?" Dean agreed.**

**"Y****es," he smiled at me "It's been a while since we dined together"**

**"O****k, then shall we go, gentlemen?" I said in a mocking voice.**

**"O****f course, my lady" Sam offered me his arm and I placed my hand on it.**

**We dinned and then decided to go to the house, because we discovered that all the killings were at night. We loaded ourselves with guns, gasoline, salt and lighter. We stood in front of the door:**

**"O****k, here is the plan" Dean started as we listened him "We look for the possible ghost or monster or whatever, and then we find a way to kill it"**

**"W****ell, you didn't need to explain useless things, Dean" I laughed a bit.**

**"W****ell, I've just explained it in case you were rusty and all that" he smirked.**

**"W****hatever, let's go Sam" I said and grabbed his hand. We looked around the rooms and we were right now in Mr. Jerkins room, the owner of the house. We looked over the documents and diaries when suddenly we were attacked by something. When we looked at the attacker we saw Mr. Jerkins:**

**"Y****ou are not allowed here" he spoke in a creepy voice.**

**"W****ell, we were just looking around " I started.**

**"O****ut" and before we could do anything we were slammed to the wall.**

**"W****e should do something" Sam started trying to get free of the hold.**

**"W****hat do you propose, genius?" Dean said from my right.**

**"W****hat about …." I cut Sam.**

**"Y****ou know, Mr. Jerkins I don't think that Mrs. Jerkins would be so happy about this" I started and the guys looked at me as if telling me to stop before he got even madder "She loved you so much, that I doubt that she will be happy of seeing you doing this to your guests"**

**We felt to the floor as the force that was keeping us to the wall disappeared:**

**"You are right!" Mr. Jerkins exclaimed and then smirked "How about you join us at dinner?"**

**"S****uch a great idea!" I followed his flow (?) the boys looked at me strangely.**

**"B****ut, it's such a pity that only two of you could stay here" he continued smirking "Which one should go out of our house?" he asked us.**

**"****Dean" I said rapidly. Dean just looked at me and threw me a look.**

**"O****k, I'll wait you at home" he said.**

**"C****an we said our goodbyes to him, Mr. Jerkins?" I asked innocently.**

**"S****ure, I'll leave you some minutes" Mr. Jerkins disappeared form our sights.**

**"****Dean, you have to go to the cemetery and look for their graves"**

**"H****ow would I know which ones are their graves?" he asked me exasperated.**

**"W****ell, they were buried in a mausoleum under Mrs. Jerkins maiden name" I informed him.**

**"How do you know that?" Sam asked me.**

**"W****ell, I read in one of the entries of his diary that that was his dead wish. But, what I don't understand is why they are still here?" I wondered.**

**"W****ell, easy, Mrs. Jerkins had this affair with another fella and when Mr. Jerkins discovered it he went nuts and killed his whole family . Mrs. Jerkins got away , but died after some months" Dean explained.**

**"How**** did you know that, Dean?" Sam and I asked him surprised.**

**"****I read it on an entry on her diary" he smirked at us proud of himself.**

**"****I'm really impressed, Dean" I told him to get his head eye level with mine, aiming him smirk even good work, boy" I said as I patted his head earning a chuckle form Sam and a grunt from Dean who exited the house.**

**We were sitting in the table with the Jerkins family, except Mrs. Jerkins. They were smirking at us. Sam and I were smiling at them politely:**

**"S****o…" I started.**

**"S****orry, dear, but dinner is not still cooked" the elder son said as he eyed me up and down and stopped on my big bust. I stared at him as I started to feel how my patience was leaving me. I felt how Sam placed his hand on my thigh**

** trying to calm me down. But it didn't work:**

**"S****o, what's for dinner?" i asked through gritted teeth.**

**"I****sn't it obvious?" the elder daughter asked as she ed Sam. I shot her a glare.**

**"N****o, otherwise I wouldn't be asking don't you think?" I said angrily.**

**"O****h, calm down dear" Mr. Jerkins stood up form his chair and made his way towards us. When he was behind me he placed his hands on my shoulders "If you get angry your blood pressure would increase and then you will taste rather acid, dear" he informed us as his son and daughters laughed.**

**"W****ell, sorry to inform you about this , but I'm really sour, so I don't recommend you to eat me. And Sam has this blood poisoning problem that if you drink his blood you would die instantly" I lied them. Sam looked at me funny.**

**"W****ell, dear" the elder son took me by the neck and hovered me in the air "We are already dead, so that's not going to work" he smirked and before he could bite me I kicked him. I freed Sam from the daughters and we ran to the door.**

**"T****hey are carnivorous ghosts" Sam informed me as we barricaded the room with salt. We didn't have time to salt everything as we were attacked by the ghosts. I had a lot of cuts as I tried to protect Sam, as well. He did the same and had many cuts too. When shot a salt bullet to Mr. Jerkins I thought that everything was over for a minute or two, but I was wrong as I felt a the elder son stab me. I felt to the floor and started feeling the room spin around me. Before I lost consciousness i saw who the ghosts disappeared and felt someone take me in their arms.**

**I woke up in a hospital room and no one was there. Minutes later Sam and Dean entered the room and both run to me. Both hugged me and said how worried they were and all that.**

**"W****ell, I have to inform Bobby about this" Dean said as he exited the room, but not before winking at Sam. I looked at the younger brother confused and he sat down on my bed and sighed.**

**"I**** was really worried about you, Kat" he said as he placed his hand on my cheek.**

**"Y****ou know that you don't have to" I placed my hand over his.**

**"****I don't know what would I do without you, Kat" he said as he was closing the space between our faces.**

**"M****e neither without you Sam" I whispered.**

**"D****on't get hurt again, Kat" his face was now centimeters apart form mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.**

**"Y****ou neither, Sam" he kissed me so tenderly that I thought that I was in heaven. When we broke away I looked at him in the eyes.**

**"P****lease, don't leave me , Kat" Sam said before kissing me again, but this time he put all his feelings on it. From love to lust.**

**"****I won't Sam. I won't " I said in between kisses.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK O IT.**

**THANKS FOR READING IT**


End file.
